The Cookie Dough Monster
by Captain Nutty
Summary: After PB accidently creates a monster, Finn and Jake have to stop it. But, how do they stop a monster that can regenerate? Read THIS to find out! One-Shot


**A/N: Hi! I don't own 'Adventure Time'! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the land of Ooo. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, but that's the boring stuff, so we'll skip over that.

The princess of the Candy Kingdom was working in her lab like any other day. She was experimenting with cookie dough. She figured if she could combine different kinds of cookie dough, she could make a new kind of cookie.

She turned around to get some sugar extract from a cabinet, she heard a loud crash. She turned and saw that Cinnamon Bun had walked into the room. He had tried reaching for one of the balls of cookie dough, but Cinnamon Bun had accidentally knocked a bottle of monster DNA into the cookie dough. The bottle then broke, and the liquid inside the bottle poured into the bowl of cookie dough.

"Cinnamon Bun!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

"Sorry Princess," Cinnamon Bun said, "It was an accident."

"I'm not mad about that," The Princess said, "I mad about that!" She pointed to the cookie dough, which was now starting go glow. A few seconds later, it stopped glowing, and started to change. It grew until it almost crashed through the ceiling. Four large wings, three pairs of legs and feet, two arms, a long tail, and a terrifying head came out of its long neck. The monster's head had long, sharp chocolate chips for teeth, peanut butter pieces for eyes, and its head was formed from cinnamon cookie dough. It gave a loud and mighty roar, and flew out of a window. Actually, it tried to. It didn't fit, so it just broke through the wall to get out of the room.

The Princess calmly got out her phone and called Ooo's heroes, Finn the Human (Who was also the last human in all of the land of Ooo) and Jake the Dog. "Hey Princess. What's the trouble?" Finn asked when he answered the phone.

"THERE'S A GIANT COOKIE DOUGH MONSTER ATTACKING THE CANDY KINGDOM! GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" Princess Bubblegum shouted into the phone.

"Okay Princess! Jake and I will be there in a few minutes!" Finn said. He slammed the phone down and ran out the door with Jake.

When they got to the Candy Kingdom, they saw the monster. "Whoa," They both breathed out when they saw the size of the monster.

Finn got out his demon blood sword and Jake wrapped an arm around Finn's torso. Jake stretched his arm to get Finn closer to the flying monster. Finn slashed his slashed his sword through the cookie dough monster's arm, cutting it off.

The arm fell to the ground, but it didn't stop moving. The arm reconnected with its body in a different place than before, and where the old arm was cut off, another one grew from that place.

"What the what?!" Finn exclaimed, "It can regenerate!?"

"Well it IS made of cookie dough," Princess Bubblegum said as she walked to where Jake was standing. Jake brought Finn back to the ground and let go of his torso.

"Then how do we-," Jake asked, but was quickly cut off by Finn.

"I know how to stop it!" Finn exclaimed, "Jake, you keep protecting the kingdom. I'll be right back with our weapon to fight this thing!" Jake nodded and grew to the size of the cookie dough monster. Finn ran out of the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Flame Princess," Finn exclaimed, running towards Flame Princess' house.

"What Finn," Flame Princess asked bitterly.

"Flame Princess, Jake and I need your help! Please, I know we broke up, but Jake and I REALLY need your help. For the love of glob, just help us!" Finn said. Flame Princess rubbed her chin for a few seconds and then nodded.

* * *

Finn and Flame Princess ran back to the Candy Kingdom to find Jake trying to fight off the monster. "Finn, hurry," Princess Bubblegum said, "You only have a few moments before Jake can't fight it anymore!"

"Flame Princess, you have to toast the cookie dough monster," Finn told her.

"Why?" Flame Princess asked.

"Oh I get it Finn," Princess Bubblegum said, "You want her to toast the monster so that it becomes stiff and can't move anymore, thus it being harmless, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Princess," Finn said. In reality, Finn just wanted to have Flame Princess bake the giant cookie dough monster so he could eat it.

"Can you do that quickly Flame Princess?" Jake asked, as he was just about ready to give up, "This guy's getting hard to handle!"

"Alright Jake," The Princess of flames said as she threw fireballs at the cookie dough monster.

Pretty soon, the cookie dough monster started to harden and transform into the cookie monster. The monster couldn't move one bit.

The Candy Kingdom cheered for Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess. "Great job Flame Princess," Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was awesome what you did to the monster," Jake said.

"It was amazing," Princess Bubblegum said, nodding in agreement.

"Thanks," Flame Princess said.

"Now I decree we all eat the giant cookie monster," Princess Bubblegum said.

"I'm down with that!" Jake said.

"Me too!" Finn said, taking a big bite out of the monster's foot.

"Yum!" Flame Princess said after taking a bite of the cookie beast. Her tongue burned the cookie when she bit it, but that was what she was used to.

Then, the rest of the Candy Kingdom ate the giant cookie monster until their bellies were full and they were sick to their stomachs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Write a review! Later peoples! **


End file.
